


of woman and monkey

by cumzone



Category: Temple Run (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, Other, moneky, mwah, temple ruj, this is ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: cleopatra kisses da monkey in temple run
Relationships: cleopatra/devil monkeys
Kudos: 1





	of woman and monkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



cleopatra ran. she could hear the monkey chasing her, it was getting closer. however, she was also nearing the exit. not really. she was too distracted by the monkeys fat ass at the start to have ran properly so she was actually quite far behind. she was so distracted that she had even tripped a few times.

coincidentally, as soon as she thought about her tripping previously, she tripped. however this time the monkey was right behind her. she sat up slightly, rubbing her head due to the impact of it all hurting only to be pinned back down again by none other than the one she was running away from...the monkey....

she stared wide eyed at the predatory animal. it stared back with its beady black eyes. “AHHH!! AA AA AHH OO OO AH AH!” the monkey yelled. “oh i see! so very kind of you but...i don’t really want to kiss you.. i just thought your ass was far.” cleopatra said with a sympathetic smile on her face. the monkey looked dejected so she quickly added to it “oh!! b...but!! i would be...erm...down to try it..?”

with that the monkeys eyes lit up and it pounded on cleopatra. she banged her head slightly but quickly recovered and gave the animal on top of her a quick awkward smile. “OOOH OOH AAA AAA!! MONKEY LIKE CLEO!!” it screeched before engulfing her mouth in a hot, passionate kiss.

cleo’s eyes widened and her cheeks began to flush a deep red colour. ‘oh my...he’s really going at it!’ she thought, although she’d never admit that out loud. she felt the monkey nibble on her bottom lip, asking permission to enter and she answered by slightly opening her mouth just enough for his large tongue to enter her mouth. it explored her mouth and licked everywhere. she didn’t find this pleasant.

this went on for about ten minutes before, eventually, she pulled away. her breath smelt of dead flesh. rather...delicious. “well...that was..” she began, but before she could finish the monkey was already crawling away, giving her one last look at that sweet ass. 

“aww....” cleopatra said rather sadly, “i didn’t even get to touch his butt...”


End file.
